O uivo do Dragão
by Tenko-no-miko
Summary: U.A. Shiryu é um lutador, e num torneio conhece Shura. Seu coração é abalado, ele não sabe ao certo o que sente. Shounenai , deathfic.


**O uivo do Dragão**

**_China, Cinco Picos_**

_Voltei ao lugar onde tudo começou. Quando tinha por volta de 7 anos, perdi meus pais. Não necessariamente meus pais, e sim minha mãe. Eu sabia que o companheiro dela não era meu pai, o verdadeiro estava no Japão. Sendo assim, viajei a terra do sol nascente, atrás do meu único parente vivo._

_Quando cheguei lá, descobri que tinha muitos irmãos, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ele me tratou pior que ao seu cachorro. Mandou-me de volta à China._

_Ao regressar descobri seu objetivo, eu seria treinado nas antigas técnicas de luta chinesa e futuramente participarei de um torneio de artes marciais._

_Este torneio reúne a um determinado período de tempo, lutadores de todas as do mundo, financiados por grandes magnatas, que venderam suas almas. O objetivo? Diversão._

_Os anos se passaram, e criei um grande enlace afetivo nos Cinco Picos. O meu mestre Dohko era como um pai para mim, o pai que nunca tive. Ele me ensinou muitas coisas. Com ele aprendi que a arte de lutar não é apenas massacrar o inimigo. _

_Praticar tais artes, consiste em encontrar a paz interior. Conquistar a calma, saber respeitar seu inimigo, proteger a alguém. Embora muitos por aí usem de ensinamentos milenares para mostrar superioridade e sair batendo em quem vê na frente._

_Aprendi a meditar, sentir os movimentos da terra, dos animais, conviver com eles com um ser igual. Além disso tudo, meu mestre me ensinou a ser uma pessoa diferente. E hoje, apesar do que o meu pai me fez, não sinto ódio dele. _

_Não passei estes anos apenas com o meu mestre Dohko, mas com Shunrei também. _

_A Shunrei é uma doce garotinha que me acompanhou durante todo esse tempo. Igual a mim, ela perdeu os pais e foi adotada pelo meu mestre. Foi uma grande amiga e esteve sempre do meu lado. Apenas me sinto mal por não ter conseguido corresponder a todo o amor que ela depositou em mim. Shunrei nunca escondeu que me amava, no entanto eu não sentia que ela seria a pessoa ideal para mim, e não foi. _

_Então fui cumprir o meu destino. Viajei até a ilha onde aconteceria o evento, e lá estava ele, Mitsumasa Kido. O lugar era muito sombrio, e todos os concorrentes pareciam ansiosos para lutar, manchar inutilmente o chão de sangue alheio. Criaturas bizarras, talvez seja essa a melhor forma de qualificar. Os organizadores eram falsos religiosos, e o prêmio além de dinheiro, muito dinheiro, era a lendária espada Excalibur. Só aceitei participar daquilo por curiosidade, aquela espada era intrigante. _

_Dizem que esta espada corta qualquer coisa, mas só pode ser usada por uma pessoa justa a serviço do bem. Encontrar uma boa pessoa ali seria impossível, sem dúvida... No mais, pertencia a uma tribo desaparecida. _

_Ouvi então um som familiar, estava começando o torneio. Fomos todos apresentados e então nossos nomes foram sorteados. Nossa, era muita gente. _

_A primeira luta foi de Geki dos E.U.A. contra Babel do Iraque. De fato foi uma bela luta para início de conversa, bem pacífica. Claro, mal estava começando o torneio. Logo após essa chegou a minha vez. Lutei contra Algol, da Arábia Saudita. , foi fácil, e não precisei machuca-lo muito, isso vai contra meus princípios. _

_Eu estava começando a gostar das lutas, muito limpas. Até que apareceu um Italiano usando o Pseudônimo de 'O Máscara da Morte'. Fiquei surpreso de cara com o nome, e logo vi que ele faz jus ao apelido. Trapaceiro e cruel, usou de todos os artifícios para vencer a luta, e por fim, quando não mais necessitava nada a não ser esperar o veredicto do juiz, ele foi mais longe. Seu inimigo estava no chão, gemendo de dor após ser duramente espancado, e pisa com força em seu pescoço após cuspir em sua cara. Uma cena abominável, prefiro nem comentar. _

_Houve um intervalo. Sai completamente estarrecido com tudo aquilo, quanta crueldade! Mal posso esperar pela hora de enfrenta-lo! Caminhei um pouco por ali, parei ao ver a imagem da praia. Só mesmo o mar para acalmar meus nervos naquela hora. E na praia fui abordado por dois participantes do torneio, armados. Era proibido o uso de armas ali, porém percebi que a real intenção deles era me eliminar, de certo me acharam um forte oponente. Três pessoas armadas contra uma desarmada, infelizmente não se tratava de um filme, então eu estava perdido._

_Olhei mais uma vez o pôr-do-sol, estava esplêndido, ali era o meu fim, só me restava no momento manter minha honra de guerreiro e morrer lutando. Tentei ser rápido como o vento, consegui bater em um deles e usar como escudo para outro que tentou me apunhalar por trás, mas um deles havia sumido de vista. Se não fosse um gentil homem eu não poderia escrever esta memória. Seu nome era Shura, e sua mão mais parecia uma espada, bastou que apunhalasse o braço de quem queria me pegar desprevenido para o mesmo cair no chão, com o osso quebrado. _

_Agradeci, e ele me retribuiu com um sorriso. Tinha algo de especial em seus olhos, eram profundos, e senti que ele tinha um bom coração. Quando ele se virou e voltou a caminhar, não consegui ficar ali vendo ele indo embora, corri até ele e perguntei seu nome. Minutos depois estávamos sentados em meio a umas pedras conversando e sentindo o toque das águas do mar. _

_Shura era um homem misterioso. Pouco soube sobre ele, apenas que vinha da Espanha, e era de uma tribo nômade, dada como desaparecida. Conversamos muito pouco tempo, mas eu desejava que aquele momento fosse eterno. E ele foi embora._

_Eu ainda fiquei um tempo ali, refletindo. Como posso ter ficado tão encantado com ele? De fato era uma pessoa com grande censo de justiça, e admiro muito pessoas assim. Mas o seu olhar ainda continuava em minha mente. Pensei que só podia estar ficando louco, e imediatamente voltei._

_No outro dia, mais lutas. E vi ele, Shura, lutando contra Aioros, da Grécia. Uma luta admirável, os dois eram sem dúvida guerreiros valorosos. Shura saiu vitorioso, e vi algo que a muito não tinha visto, respeito. Após o termino da luta, ele estendeu a mão e ajudou Aioros a caminhar para sair dali, antes disso, olhou para mim, e novamente mostrou aquele enigmático sorriso. Fiquei sem reação. Entrei em um transe. Felizmente Shunrei me acordou, estava na hora de lutar contra Alberich, das terras do Norte. _

_Ao fim das lutas do dia, voltei à praia. Já não fazia pensava mais na matança deste torneio. Fui purificar minha mente com um banho no mar. Nadei um pouco, cheguei a um ponto bem distante da praia, e fiquei lá, olhando as estrelas. No céu, a constelação do Dragão. Quando voltei, Shura chegou. _

_Conversamos bastante. Passados dois dias, finalmente chegaram as semi-finais. E durante esse tempo, sempre me encontrava com Shura na praia, tornamo-nos bons amigos. Cada vez mais eu o admirava, e percebi que ele também em relação a mim. Eu pensei que seria um martírio aquele torneio, no entanto, eu estava até gostando, pela companhia de meu novo amigo. _

_Só uma pessoa me incomodava, o italiano Máscara da Morte. Era uma ofensa ap ser humano alguém como aquilo continuar vivo. Ele era muito boçal, e matava cruelmente todos os seus inimigos, eu não tolerava aquilo, ainda aguardava pelo momento que nos encontraríamos em uma luta. _

_Para minha surpresa, seu próximo oponente foi Shura. _

_Eu estava assistindo a luta angustiado. Shura, que se mostrou um grande lutador, estava perdendo para aquele infeliz. Não necessariamente para ele, e sim para suas trapaças. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca eu comecei a sentir ódio do Máscara da Morte. Ele derrubou Shura, e quando estava prestes a esmagar sua cabeça, corri até ele e dei-lhe um soco em sua cara, tão forte que ele tombou e caiu sentado, me direcionando um olhar mortal. _

_Minha intervenção foi à salvação de Shura, e apesar dela, Máscara da Morte saiu vitorioso. Não entendi como alguém tão forte como Shura pudesse ter ficado tão fraco de uma hora para outra, ele estava desmaiado. O levantei em meus braços, e antes de ir, olhei mais uma vez para o italiano, ele por sua vez apontou para mim, depois passou o dedo pelo pescoço imitando um som de serra. _

_Passei a noite no hospital. No outro dia seria minha luta contra Máscara da Morte. O estado de Shura era grave, mas não sai do lado dele. Já era bem tarde quando Shura acordou, e com dificuldade me falou._

_Shi... Shiryu..._

_Shura! Não, não fale. Você tem que ficar em repouso!_

_Shiryu... você... quer saber.. porque eu vim para... este torneio?_

_Você me diz depois, Shura. Agora descanse._

_Eu.. minha tribo tinha um tesouro... a espada Excalibur.._

_A espada Excalibur?_

_Sim.. mas.. ele foi roubado.. a muito tempo... e... finalmente conseguimos... descobrir aonde ele está..._

_Não se preocupe, Shura. Se isto lhe preocupa, eu trarei a espada para você. _

_Vo.. você faria isso por mim?_

_Claro, Shura! Não somos amigos? Não se preocupe, agora descanse. _

_Obrigado.._

_Porém, no outro dia, antes de começar a luta, Shunrei me disse que Shura havia falecido. Ele não resistiu aos ferimentos. _

_Gritei. Gritei com toda a força da minha alma. Estava tomado pelo ódio. Shunrei sentiu medo de minha reação e saiu correndo de lá. Soquei a parede, quebrei tudo que vi a minha frente. Depois, tomei um copo d'água e sai dali. Fui para a praia. Fiquei um pouco olhando o horizonte. Parece que podia ouvir a voz de Shura falando comigo. Uma lágrima correu por meu rosto. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo! Shura não era apenas uma amigo? Ou ele era mais do que isso? Não fazia nem cinco dias que eu havia o conhecido, mas parecia que já nos falávamos há séculos. _

_Fui até o estádio. Lá estava Máscara da Morte a minha espera. Rindo e falando que a espada era dele, pois eu estava atrasado 10 minutos. Posso ter me atrasado, mas cheguei, e mandei ele tirar as mãos imundas da espada Excalibur. Então, começamos a lutar. _

_Eu mesmo nunca havia me visto tão agressivo. Joguei em Máscara uma chuva de golpes seguidos, eu não conseguia raciocinar, minha mente só pensava em mata-lo. No entanto, agir assim não me ajudaria, e ele também me golpeou. Fui ao chão, e quando me levantei, olhei para os lados, só estavam Shunrei e meu mestre, Shura não estava lá. Outra lágrima rolou por meu rosto, nem ouvi os insultos e zombarias de Máscara da Morte. Consegui me acalmar, mas nem tudo estava bem. De repente minha visão começou a embaçar, eu não conseguia enxergar nada, e por causa disso, apanhei bastante. Novamente fui ao chão. _

_Parecia que era o fim. Então vi do meu lado, alguém querendo me ajudar a levantar. Era ele, Shura, que me lembrou do honrado guerreiro que sou, e não poderia quebrar minha promessa de devolver a Shura a espada Excalibur. _

_Levantei-me, e apesar de não enxergar nada, eu sentia onde aquele infeliz estava. Consegui lhe golpear, talvez não como desejava, da mesma forma que ele fez a Shura, mas não consegui ser bondoso. Ele não se levantou mais, o juiz verificou, ele estava morto. _

_Consegui a tão esperada espada. Fui até o túmulo de Shura, perguntei o que deveria fazer, mas meu coração perguntava por que ele tinha que ter ido tão cedo. Não sei porque ainda questionava o que fazer, minha missão era devolver a espada à tribo. _

_Andei muito até encontrar a tribo. Eles lamentaram a morte de Shura, e pediram que eu guardasse a espada, disseram-me que ela ficaria mais segura nas minhas mãos._

_Foi como um presente dele, de alguém que jamais esquecerei, Shura._

* * *

N/A - Bom, pensei nessa fic enquanto assistia a um filme clássico de artes marciais. P E também, adoro ShiryuXShura, espero que gostem! 


End file.
